In recent years, there has been an increase in the use media items, software, services, and the like by users of computers (e.g., user devices).
Many users have come to prefer such media items over more conventional media forms such as records, audio tapes, video tapes, CDs, and DVDs. Moreover, many users have come to rely on such software and services for various purposes in their lives such as, for example, organization, productivity, personal finance, and entertainment.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that facilitate such use of computers.